The Promise of the Goddess
by RosyRock
Summary: The last part in the Goddess series. please read them first to understand whats going on here.


Disclaimer: Paramount owns them all. I just lure them into a static warp bubble, where anything goes!

The last part of the series. (I think)

The Promise of the Goddess

Beverly's child had been born just as the sun had come up on Caldos. After a short but painful labour she had given one last great push to bring her baby daughter into the world.

_Welcome child, the Goddess had whispered_.

Jean Luc had felt, as he held his daughter for the first time, that the universe was finally as it should be. At long last he had the woman he loved more than life itself by his side and she had born his child. The baby conceived with love on a fiery Beltane Eve.

Two months later, they had received word that the Enterprise E was to be commissioned.

Jean Luc had, of course, been offered the position of Captain.

Beverly, he knew, was not keen to leave Caldos so soon. But her love for him meant that she would be by his side on the Enterprise E, come what may.

Still, he hadn't given Starfleet his answer yet.

The fields behind the house had now blossomed with the flowers of Spring. Jean Luc wandered through them musing about the last time he had been here, collecting the hawthorn branches and blooms for Beverly's May Boughing garland.

Beverly had drawn him back to her on Caldos like a honey toned Siren. Coming along the road to her house, he had seen her and been pleasantly surprised at how swollen her belly had become with his child. The evidence of their coming together on that fiery Beltane Eve making him ache with need.

The thought of her filled him with such fierce emotion. He had never felt about another being the way he felt about her. As he had from the first time he had set eyes on her. He remembered the very first words she had ever spoken to him. How he had admired the fiery beauty of her hair against the ivory of her skin. The thrill he had always felt when he had the chance to secretly observe her. Committing to memory how she had worn her hair and how beautiful she had looked in a certain dress. The primal way he had wanted to possess her and have her love. After so many years of worshipping her from afar, he couldn't believe she was his now - to touch, to hold, to bed...

He had been almost overpowered by jealousy at seeing her in the arms of her old lover. His fists unconsciously clenched at the memory of it even now. He had felt raw outrage at seeing another man place his hands on her belly and cover her mouth with his kiss.

Oh god, had he lost her?

He had laid his claim to her in the only way he could, relying on the physical need that had always flowed between them to speak for him. Just to touch her sent a shock through his senses, and he felt Beverly's answering desire as he had kissed her creamy skin. He had pulled her to him roughly, his need for her overwhelming, and had felt her surrender, her hands along his back, her tongue against his flesh, tasting him. The longing he had felt for her exploded in him. His accent had thickened as he found himself telling her just how much he had missed her body, how much he had wanted to feel her touch him, to hear her voice as she moaned in her passion….

Then felt his daughter move restlessly in Beverly's womb

_My child… _The reality of his baby and the future ahead of them became, at that moment, crystal clear.

He had seen Beverly's smile, one of total forgiveness and unconditional love.

They had slowly begun to made love. After so long apart, he had tried to restrain himself, but Beverly had shown him that there was no need. He recalled the words she had whispered to him as he had fulfilled her and once again made her his.

No guilt. No sin.

With a smile, he turned and walked back across the field to Beverly's little house. He knew that she would be feeding the baby. He had found that he loved to watch as Beverly nourished his child with her breast milk.

His child, his future, was growing stronger every day.

And after, maybe, just maybe he could convince Beverly to sleep in this morning, and he would join her in the big old bed.

Starfleet and the Federation, he decided, could wait.


End file.
